


A New Time

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Incest, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand new graduates of the College of Synergetics, Dexx and Jinxx had a lot to celebrate. The two siblings rushed down to a bar to celebrate their achievement, then stumbled through Rata Sum to get home. Alcohol took over their senses, and some mistakes were made. Or were they mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains incest relationship
> 
> Characters portrayed belong to EthanW at http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> For various posts and updates on when fics come out, follow me at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

Dexx had to brace himself as his sister came running at him in a full sprint, a beaming grin on her face. She threw herself at him, and luckily, Dexx's feet held and he embraced the tackling hug, squeezing her just as tight as she squeezed him. With the ceremony complete, the big moment both of them worked so hard to reach was finally here.

“We're graduates!” Jinxx shouted in delight, bouncing up and down a bit after she broke off the hug with her younger brother. The long journey through the College of Synergetics had brought each of them stress and tough challenges, but plenty of knowledge and reward to make everything worth it.

“I can start my krewe officially now!” Jinxx added, pulling Dexx into another quick hug.

“Better let me on it,” Dexx joked, knowing he was already guaranteed a spot. “It sounds like your krewemates are making some rather interesting inventions.”

Jinxx blushed, and shot a wink at Dexx. “Of course you're on it,” she told him. “At the very least, my krewemates need a male test subject.”

Dexx punched his sister in the arm, then both of them broke into laughter. “Wanna get out of here?” Dexx asked.

“Hell yes,” Jinxx replied.

Friends of Dexx and Jinxx already knew that the siblings wanted the night to themselves to celebrate. Some siblings fought their entire lives, and once they hit college they never spoke to each other again. The polar opposite was true for Dexx and Jinxx. Since they were just little progeny, the two blue-haired asura were inseparable. Both were born with golden eyes, Jinxx with a yellow shade and Dexx with orange, the same as their parents. Each had a shade of blue to their hair, Jinxx's being lighter. Dexx ended up with the light shade but slightly tan skin, and slightly shorter ears of his father, while Jinxx took after the white skin and longer ears of her mother. Since Dexx's birth three years after Jinxx's, they constantly played together, studied together, and worked together. Jinxx clearly had a step up on Dexx in intellectual ability, and Dexx gladly acknowledged that and had no hard feelings when she talked of starting her own krewe with him on it. The thought of continuing to spend time with her on an almost daily basis was all he needed.

Leaving the graduation ceremony, the siblings darted across Rata Sum, heading for the bar before it got too busy. As much as they cherished their other friends and soon to be krewemates, they wanted to enjoy a night alone, to celebrate their shared success in life up to this point.

Dexx and Jinxx started off strong, each ordering their favorite shot once they sat down next to each other at the counter. Jinxx turned to Dexx and raised her glass. “To the best sibling combo to ever set foot in the College of Synergetics,” she said.

Dexx clinked his glass against Jinxx's and the two downed their shot, smiling at each other afterwards. They each ordered a beer next, and began to chat about all the best memories from college.

The two reminisced for quite some time, remembering the hardest classes, their favorite teachers, and interesting sexual encounters they both had. Their second drink turned into a third, their third into a forth, and after a couple hours, the two were tripping over each other giggling as they were removed from the bar for getting a little too rowdy.

“I have never been happier than this moment,” Jinxx said, stumbling about. When she was about to trip and fall right on her ass, Dexx got a lucky catch, his own motor functions impaired.

“Woah, woah, we're both way too drunk right now,” Dexx said, chuckling. “My place is closer than yours. Let's just both go to my place, get off the streets before a peacemaker decides to get us into trouble.”

“Man, fuck the peacemakers!” Jinxx yelled at the top of her lungs as she almost tripped again. Dexx slapped his hand over her mouth, and both started giggling uncontrollably. Jinxx pulled Dexx's hand down and shouted again. “I mean, thank you peacemakers! You guys make really good peace!”

It took thirty minutes to complete what was normally a fifteen minute walk, Dexx and Jinxx both having to hold each other up and pause constantly to point or chuckle at something. Finally, they arrived at Dexx's apartment. Seniors at the college got to live off of campus.

“Come on in, you can sleep here,” Dexx said, opening the door.

“Slumber party with my bro!” Jinxx replied, her words slurring. She smiled as she followed him in.

Still being in college, Dexx couldn't afford much, but his apartment was still nice. Asuran technology provided great living quarters, and Dexx had a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.

“I don't feel like going to bed yet though...” Jinxx moaned as Dexx closed the door.

“Nah, me neither,” Dexx replied. “Let's just sit on my bed and chat till we get tired.”

“I love you so much, Dexx,” Jinxx told her brother. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Love you too, Jinxx.”

Perfectly comfortable having less than public-worthy clothing on around each other, both stripped down to their underwear before climbing into bed. Dexx had a loose, white shirt and boxers on, while Jinxx kept on her bright blue bra and matching panties. They leaned into each other with their backs against the headboard of the bed.

The two fell into more conversation, the alcohol making every story a lot funnier and both their tongues a little looser. Eventually, the conversation turned to their friends.

“Pexxi has some really cool stuff in the works,” Jinxx told Dexx. “She's got these super tiny nano-golems that can prevent a pregnancy.”

“More days out of the month skipping protection? That's awesome,” Dexx replied.

“Definitely.”

Dexx paused before he spoke, a blush rising on his face. He struggled to keep from laughing every tme he tried to start his sentence. “Hey sis, don't tell her I said this,” Dexx began, leaning in and lowering his voice, despite the fact no one else was around. “But I think Pexxi is really hot.”

“Seriously?” Jinxx said, breaking out into laughter. “She is pretty gorgeous. That long, green hair of hers is amazing.”

“I know!” Dexx exclaimed. “I'm not kidding Jinxx, I think about her when I masturbate, like, all the time.”

Jinxx's jaw dropped, and she pointed at Dexx in an accusing manner. “Ooh, I'm so telling Pexxi you jerk off to her,” Jinxx replied, a sly grin growing on her face.

“What? No! I said don't tell her!” Dexx groaned, immediately getting defensive. He couldn't bear the thought of Pexxi finding out that secret of his. “Please?”

Jinxx was in a playful mood. She had Dexx right where she wanted him, there was nothing he could do to take charge of the situation. “What are you gonna do to stop me?”

“What would you want me to do?”

Jinxx sat back and placed a hand on her chin, thinking it over. Dexx didn't like the smile that reappeared on Jinxx's face when she looked back, her mind clearly made up.

“Uh oh,” Dexx said preemptively.

“I want you to think about Pexxi and masturbate right now, while I watch,” Jinxx told him, falling into another fit of drunken giggles.

“Jinxx...” Dexx moaned in a whining tone. “That's embarassing... anything else but that...”

“Come on, I've walked in on you beating your meat plenty of times,” Jinxx said. “And you've walked in on me. Just do it.” Jinxx got another idea, and she placed her hands over Dexx's eyes.

“Jinxx, what are you doing?”

“Helping,” Jinxx replied. She leaned her head in close, putting her mouth right up to Dexx's ear. “You're in a lab alone with Pexxi. She puts down her work and gives you a look. You know she wants it.”

“Jinxx...”

“You want me to tell her or not?”

There was a moment of silence, before Dexx sighed. “No...”

“Good. Now, you see her looking at you, with her pink eyes and her gorgeous smile, and you walk towards each other. She pins you against a wall.”

Dexx's body shifted, and he let out a soft grunt. This was clearly having and effect on him, and Jinxx giggled as she saw a lump begin to rise up from underneath Dexx's boxers.

“She shoves her tongue into your mouth, and you kiss back. You pull at her ears, and she feels all along your chest.”

“Alright, you win...” Dexx said. His cheeks burning red in embarrassment, Dexx pulled down his boxers, the need of his groin and his desire to keep his secret overriding his embarrassment. Jinxx looked down and saw his fully erect cock, standing at an impressive height. She shivered a bit.

Dexx reached a hand down, the image Jinxx described burning in his mind, and he wrapped his fingers around the middle of his shaft, beginning to pump up and down.

“There you go,” Jinxx said. She fell into yet another fit of giggling for a moment as she watched, the alcohol still a heavy load on both of their reasoning skills. She went back to putting ideas in Dexx's head as she watched him stroke his own cock. “She reaches a hand down into your pants, and boy, does she like what she finds. She takes your dick and... and... hold on, Dexx?”

Jinxx pulled her hand away from Dexx's eyes, and he looked at her. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“I'm jerking it to the thought of Pexxi so you don't tell her...” Dexx said, confused by her question. “Are you drunk beyond even seeing?”

“No, silly,” Jinxx replied. “I mean the way you're jerking it. That's not how you do it, Dexx.”

Now Dexx was even more confused. “Only one way to do this, sis...”

“No, you're just gripping,” Jinxx insisted. “Look, it feels way better if you do it like this.”

Without warning, Jinxx reached out and grabbed her brother's erection, pushing Dexx's hand away. “Spread out the fingers and loosen them up a bit, like this,” she said. “Way more pleasure out of a handjob that way.”

Dexx didn't know what to do. A small part of his mind wanted to stop this, but the alcohol wasn't listening. He just stared, wide eyed, motionless. And to top it all off, she was right. The way she stroked him more tenderly, with rotating motions included, felt loads more pleasurable then how he did it. He knew Jinxx had plenty of sex during college, but didn't know just how good she was, and her skill froze him in his place.

“Oh...” Dexx said, letting out a soft grunt. “I see what you mean...”

Jinxx didn't even realize what she was doing. She kept on going, stroking her brother's thick penis, watching as a drop of pre dripped out of it.

Neither of them had the mental function to stop themselves, and neither of them wanted to. Dexx's body grew warmer, and there was a small dark patch forming on the bottom of Jinxx's panties. Without realizing at first, both of them grew more and more aroused at the other's presence.

“Hey sis...”

“Yeah?” Jinxx kept her eyes down on Dexx's cock.

“I'm not thinking about Pexxi anymore.”

Jinxx's hand motions froze, and she looked up at Dexx. Their golden eyes locked, gazing into each other, and Jinxx didn't have to ask who he was thinking about. Dexx placed a hand on Jinxx's thigh, and she took her hand off her brother's cock and placed it on his cheek. They both froze that way, looking at each other, the same thought building up in both their minds. This was the point of no return.

Jinxx lept onto Dexx, throwing him into a kiss. Dexx closed his eyes, moaning and kissing back with vigor, opening his mouth to invite Jinxx's invading tongue inside. Their tongues wrestled, each equally desperate to taste the other. Dexx ran his hands up Jinxx's smooth back, and swiftly unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Jinxx yanked at Dexx's shirt, and the two groaned in displeasure at having to break the kiss to pull it over his head.

As soon as the shirt was out of the way, their heated kiss resumed, and Dexx was pulling at his boxers, sliding them all the way off his legs so he could move around more. He then gripped onto Jinxx's panties, pulling them down, and Jinxx shifted her weight and moved her legs about to help until they were off and tossed across the room, completely forgotten.

With all their clothes off, Jinxx leaned all the way into her brother as the two made out, sandwiching Dexx's throbbing cock in between their stomachs. She could feel the heat emanating from his shaft, the pulse of the blood rushing through it, a tiny bit of moisture as more pre leaked out of him.

Only the fault in asuran evolution that required them to breathe broke the kiss between the siblings, and they stared into each others' eyes as a trail of saliva still connected their mouths.

“Why don't you teach me how to masturbate, too?” Jinxx said between panting breaths.

Dexx reached a hand underneath his sister, sliding a finger against the already moist folds in between her legs. Jinxx let out a gasp, pulling Dexx to her so that his head was pressed against her chest.

Dexx teased the outer folds, running a finger in circles around Jinxx's clit. With a bit of pressure, Dexx slid his finger past the clit and pushed up into her pussy, stretching her walls as he felt around for the spots he'd learned to go for.

“Oh Dexx...” Jinxx moaned out, her body writhing in the pleasure he was giving her. He'd clearly learned a thing or two in college as well, and she felt her heat grow stronger, her juices coating Dexx's hand.

Jinxx reached a hand down between them and grabbed Dexx's cock again, getting her brother to grunt as she resumed stroking his length. She used her thumb to spread his pre around the tip, making Dexx jerk his hips up instinctively at the pleasure.

Jinxx started moving back, until Dexx could no longer reach her pussy. With Dexx still leaning back against the head board, legs spread out, Jinxx dove down between them, opening her mouth and swallowing Dexx's cock in one fell swoop.

“Oh shit...” Dex moaned, his back arching and his eyes fluttering. He was in a state of ecstasy as Jinxx sucked on his cock with amazing skill, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through him. Jinxx ran her hands up and down Dexx's thighs as her head bobbed. Every time she rose up, she lashed her tongue across Dexx's tip, and every time she moved down, she swallowed to increase the stimulus.

Dexx placed a hand on Jinxx's head, following her bobbing motions and running his fingers through her silky hair. Alcohol mixed with arousal left no room in his mind to think. Nothing mattered now except how amazing this was.

After several excruciatingly wonderful minutes of blowjob, Jinxx popped her brother's cock out of his mouth and crawled back up against Dexx, bringing her head over to Dexx's right shoulderblade and gently biting down on his neck. As Jinxx suckled and licked, Dexx groaned, running his hands along Jinxx's sides, sliding them down to her ass and giving her a squeeze.

Jinxx made sure to suck enough to leave a good mark on Dexx's neck, then broke away, looking into Dexx's eyes again. “Lay down,” she said, a commanding tone in her voice.

Dexx didn't care if Jinxx ran the show. Without a second thought, he obliged, sliding down from the headboard until he was flat on his back. His cock, glistening a bit from the light reflecting off of Jinxx's saliva, stood straight up, harder than Dexx could ever recall it being.

“I'm gonna fuck you until you unload everything you've got,” Jinxx said, her voice full of lust, which sent shivers down Dexx's spine. She positioned herself over Dexx's erection, and burning for the connection, decided to forget time to adjust and just slammed down, hilting Dexx completely inside her.

Both cried out in ecstasy at the physical link. Jinxx's inner walls convulsed around Dexx's cock, squeezing it tight. Dexx's hips pushed up involuntarily as if trying to penetrate even deeper. Jinxx placed her hands down on Dexx's chest, then rose her ass up, slamming it back down.

Jinxx didn't start slow, immediately entering a fast and hard rhythm, an audible slap of flesh against flesh sounding each time she bounced down on Dexx's cock. Neither spoke, both were too busy moaning and groaning, grunting and panting. Dexx's tongue fell out of his mouth, and Jinxx closed her eyes, moving even faster.

So lost in the moment, Jinxx didn't know how many times she came. Two? Three? All she knew was she wasn't stopping until she felt Dexx's load pour into her, and she kept humping him hard.

Dex rested his hands on Jinxx's hips, simply watching as Jinxx rode him better than anyone else. He could feel his pleasure increasing, more and more, and he wanted to tell Jinxx he was close. Instead, all that came out was a slightly louder grunt.

Because of this, Jinxx was caught completely off guard when Dexx yelled out, pushing his hips up hard as his cock gushed out burst after burst of thick seed into her pussy. The surprise made Jinxx cum again, and Dexx's junk was absolutely soaked from the fast paced romp, a small puddle on the bedding below where the excess rested.

Jinxx collapsed on top of Dexx, breathing hard. She fought for enough strength to pull her head up and place her lips against her brother's, kissing him tenderly instead of quickly this time. After a moment of tender pressure, the sibling pulled away and looked into each others' eyes. This night was not over.

After recharging, the two kept going for several hours, lost in passion. Dexx ate Jinxx out until she was squirting onto his tongue. Jinxx swallowed a couple loads of thick semen, and one of those times the load was shared with Dexx, who was too lost in the night to care. Jinxx rode her brother again, taking another load straight into her cavern. The two fucked each other like animals, barely stopping between orgasms, until finally both of them passed out from exhaustion.

 

**

 

Pain was the first thing that hit Dexx when he woke up the next morning. He rubbed his head as it pulsed angrily at him. The first memory to come back was that he drank at least ten drinks in a pretty short amount of time after graduation.

Despite the splitting headache, however, he felt good. _Really_ good. Like the good he felt after some unbelievably good sex. He remembered bringing a girl home last night, she was teasing him, then that teasing led to a full on fucking session-

Dexx's eyes widened when he remembered which girl he brought home.

Dexx shot his head around to the other side of the bed, discovering Jinxx, who shared his wide eyed expression. They both looked down, seeing that they were completely naked, their crotches sticky with each others' dried up cum.

The silence in the room continued for several minutes, as both thought over what had happened. Dexx tried to tell himself it was just a drunken mistake. They both had too much to drink, and it just happened, nothing more. Except, a scary thought kept fighting that one. One that Dexx never expected. It didn't _feel_ like a drunken mistake. Despite the hard, rushed, wild sex that occurred last night, Dexx remembered a feeling of love the entire time. A love for his sister. A love for everything about her, everything he'd done for her. It was as if Dexx had been waiting for that night to happen, without even realizing it.

Dexx looked back at Jinxx, who was looking at him with concerned eyes. “You ok, bro?”

“Yeah...” Dexx replied, trying to figure out how to tell Jinxx this. “About last night...”

“I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like-”

“No,” Dexx interrupted. “It was... the best night I've ever had.”

Dexx held his breath as he awaited a response. Jinxx's wide eyed expression returned, and Dexx feared the worst. “Really?” Jinxx asked.

“Yes...”

“Thank the eternal alchemy, I loved it too.”

Both let out a pent up sigh of relief. The confused feeling each experienced after realizing what happened was mutual. Soon, the both started to giggle, realizing how crazy last night was, then the giggling turned into chuckling, and the chuckling turned into full on laughter as each of them rolled around on the bed, in disbelief that so much happened in one night, the night of their graduation, no less.

They both calmed down, and sat up against the headboard again. Jinxx leaned into Dexx's shoulder, and Dexx wrapped an arm around her.

“So we're good?” Dexx asked.

“We're great,” Jinxx replied. “Love you, bro.”

“Love you, sis.”

Dexx and Jinxx enjoyed the moment in silence for a while, before a new thought hit Jinxx. “Hey, that really was the best night I've ever had.”

Dexx nodded. “Yeah, me too. It was-”

“Let's do it again.”

Dexx leaned away from Jinxx so he could look at her eye to eye. This time, it was Dexx's turn to bring back the wide eyed face. “What?”

“Who cares?” Jinxx said, elaborating more. “I love you to death, Dexx, and I know you love me too. We've done everything together since we were progeny, of course there's going to be some attraction there. Who cares if we're a brother and sister who romp in the sack now and then? No one on my krewe is gonna care, trust me. We just, you know, don't mention anything at family dinners.”

Dexx tried to think of a counter point, then realized he didn't want to. This felt right, regardless of what he thought it should feel like. Instead of countering, he just nodded. “You're right, who cares?” he replied, beaming. “Who's gonna stop us, peacemakers? 'Fuck the peacemakers', right?”

Jinxx sighed, the memory of the walk back hitting her. “God, I was drunk last night.”

“If you're that good at sex drunk, can't wait to see you sober,” Dexx said coyly.

Jinxx gave Dexx a peck on the cheek, and winked. Afterwards, her eye caught the clock in Dexx's room.

“Oh no! We slept crazy late! We're meeting up with the others for lunch in 45 minutes!” Jinxx shot out of bed, and Dexx stood up too. “We need water, coffee, and a shower to help this hangover and clean ourselves up.” She shot a knowing grin at Dexx. “Not enough time to shower separately...”

Dexx smiled back when he caught on. “Start the coffee golem, I'll get the water warm,” Dexx said.

As Jinxx rushed out of the bedroom, Dexx called after her. “Hey, you're not going to tell Pexxi what I told you, right?”

“Of course not!” Jinxx shouted back, very glad that her brother couldn't see the evil grin on her face.

 

**

 

Pexxi waved at Dexx and Jinxx as they approached, already sitting down at the cafe. As they walked up, her observation skills as a scientist kicked in. First off, Jinxx wore the same clothes from graduation last night. Second, both her and her brother had a glow about them that could only come from one thing. Knowing that the siblings would never have left each others' company last night, she put the pieces together, and smiled to herself.

“Nano-golems, I think I've got a test subject for you,” Pexxi said under her breath.


End file.
